Firefly Angel-A Hotaru Love Story
by fireflyangel1
Summary: Hotaru finds true love and no matter what, it will last forever. You might want some tissues because it has a sad ending to chapter 1.
1. Default Chapter Title

¤ ¤ F I R E F L Y A N G E L ¤ ¤  
~ A Hotaru Love Story ~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They were all created by a geniuos whose name escapes me. And on the reviews, don't criticize me about Suiichi. I know that's the name of Hotaru's dad, but this is a completely different guy. I'm not into incest.  
  
FIRST MEET--It was a beautiful summer day at school. Hotaru sat in the back of the classroom in her desk. She was gazing out the window at the sky. The sky was bright blue and there seemed to be not a single cloud in it. Hotaru was a very isolated student and she didnt have any friends at school. Her shy nature and illness only made it worse for her. Hotaru's illness was an occasional sharp pain in her chest, that made it hard for her to breath and she would feel really dizzy. As a result, gym class was always a burden for her. Her thoughts were soon startled by the ring of the school bell. It was time to go home to a weekend. Hotaru slowly put her books in her bag and walked out the door. As she left school grounds, she could hear the other students talking about their plans for the weekend. Everything they said sounded exciting. She continued to walk home. The sun seemed to become brighter and the weather became hotter. Suddenly a sharp pain came accross her chest, her vision blurred and she fell onto her knees. Many students were afraid of her and kept on walking. Hotaru tried to regain her strength but found it worse. A figure then approached her. Hotaru looked up to see a senior boy from her school looking down at her. He knelt down beside. "Are you ok Miss?" Hotaru could see his eyes were full of concern. Hotaru nodded and he helped her to her feet. "Thank-you..." Hotaru managed a weak smile. The boy smiled. He had beautiful blue eyes and black hair. "Thats good then, you had me real worried there. My names Miyamoto Suuichi." Suuichi held out his hand. "My name is Tomoe Hotaru." Hotaru shook his hand and smiled back. "Hotaru...firefly eh? Thats a real pretty name." The two walked together and decided to stop and rest at Willow Park. They sat under a willow tree and Suuichi asked Hotaru about her illness. She told him it wasn't serious and that he was one of the few people that showed concern for her. After some time, the sky became dark and Suuichi walked Hotaru home. Hotaru bowed and thanked Suuichi. "I hope we can become better friends...Good-nite."   
  
As the next couple of weeks went by, Suuichi continued to walk Hotaru home. The two realized they shared common interests and got along well. On the last day of school before summer holiday, when Suuichi walked Hotaru home he seemed nervous. When they got to Hotaru's front door, Suuichi looked down at his feet for a minute and then raised his gaze towards Hotaru's eyes. "Hotaru-san...I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow, I'd like to take you somewhere..." Hotaru felt her face turn red. What was this feeling she had? This was the first time anyone ever asked her to go on a date. "I'd love to..." "Great I'll pick you up at your house at noon, Goodnite!" With that Suuichi ran off into the night.   
  
TOKYO CENTER--Suuichi looked at his watch as he rang the doorbell of the mansion. 11:55. He was dressed in a plain white shirt and black pants. The door opened and a man with glasses in a lab coat greeted him. "You must be Suuichi-kun, come right in. I'll tell Hotaru-chan that your here." Suuichi bowed. "Sorry for the burden, Mr.Tomoe" After a short while Hotaru walked down the stairs. She wore a white jacket over a black dress. Mr.Tomoe thought they matched well. Suuichi greeted Hotaru and they headed out the door. "Where are we going?" Hotaru said in a soft voice. Suuichi smiled. "Tokyo Center!" Tokyo Center was a huge place filled with many stores, restraunts, and even an amusement park. Hotaru had never been to Tokyo Center but had only heard about it. When they got there, Hotaru felt as if she was in a new world. Tokyo Center was full of people. Store banners were big and bright. Restaurants looked elegant and welcoming. There was so much to see and do. The two spent time in the arcade and browsing around the many shops. Hotaru had never had so much fun in her entire life. That made Suuichi even more happy. Time passed and night was coming. "Ne...Hotaru-san, are you hungry? "A little..." Hotaru replied. They decided to stop and have dinner at one of Tokyo Center's popular Sushi House. As they entered the restaurant, they were greeted by a very friendly waitress dressed in a Kimono. "Irrashaimse! Welcome, I hope you don't mind, but our restaurant lights seem to have an outage today. But our stoves are working and business is still going! Hotaru and Suuichi looked at each other. "You don't mind Hotaru-san, do you?" Hotaru shook her head. "Not at all." The waitress led them in where other customers sat, mostly couples. The restaurant was lit with many candles, which gave the restaurant a soothing effect. Hotaru felt her heart beat faster everytime Suuichi looked into her eyes when they talked. He seemed a little nervous as well, because when she caught him looking at her, he too would quickly look down. With him, Hotaru felt safe and that she could trust him. He was sweet, caring and honest.   
  
RESCUE--By the time they finished dinner, Tokyo Center was closing. The two walked to the street of Tokyo Center's exit. There were many festive paper lanterns hanging from the trees. They were lit and lightly swaying in the gentle summer breeze. The other couples that were also walking were all in hand in hand and talking. Suuichi broke the silence. "So..umm..did you have fun today, Hotaru-san?" Hotaru's eyes seemed to light up. "Yes, I never had so much fun in my life before. Everything we did today seemed new and its my first time going to Tokyo Center." Suuichi stopped walking and fixed his eyes into Hotaru's. "Hotaru-san...there's something I want to tell you... Suuichi paused. Hotaru's heart beat faster. And she wondered what he wanted to say to her. Her thoughts were suddenly interupted by screams around her. The screams were coming from the other couples. Hotaru gasped in horror as she saw a demon-like creature. It had a head of a woman but her body was like a spider. It spit cobwebs over some of the people that were unluckely enough to be close to it. The demon-like creature sucked energy from them and kept hissing. What the creature hissed sounded like.."tailsman...." The creature turned and its gaze met upon Hotaru's. It crawled at surprisingly rapid speed towards Hotaru, hissing "Gimmie your Talisman...." All Hotaru could do was scream. She shut her eyes tight when she saw the demon-like creature jump towards her baring its sharp teeth. When Hotaru opened her eyes again to restrain herself, she saw that Suuichi has jumped in front of her to protect her. The demon-like creature had sinked its sharp teeth onto Suuichi's forearm. Suuichi managed to turn his head towards Hotaru. "R-Run...Hotaru...go..." Hotaru's expression suddenly changed to a angry one. Suddenly a strange symbol on her forehead appeared, it glowed a bright purple. Hotaru placed both hands in front of the demon-like creature and a blast of light fired at it. "Dont touch Suuichi!! she yelled. By the time the light fadded, the demon-like creature had vanished and the night returned. Suuichi opened his eyes. "Hotaru? What happened? Are you alright?" Hotaru was breathing hard. "I'm sorry, lets go home."   
  
FALLEN ANGEL--The two were on their way walking home. They walked close together,both remained very silent. Suddenly Hotaru felt Suuichi's hand hold on to hers. "Hotaru-san, I'm so glad you didnt get hurt..." Hotaru felt something wet drop onto her hand. She looked down, it was blood. Blood coming from Suuichi's arm. "Suuichi! You're bleeding!! Still hand in hand Suuichi kept walking. "Its nothing, I've got to get you home...your father must be real worried..." Suuichi kept walking, holding Hotaru's hand tight as he paced quickly into the night. It wasnt till a few minutes later Hotaru noticed the paleness on Suuichi's face. His hand no longer felt warm but cold. "Suuichi we've gotta get you to a hospital..please!" Suuichi ignored Hotaru's words. Hotaru looked around desperately. She noticed that they were in front of Willow Park. "A least let me tend that wound of yours, you only got hurt trying to protect me!" Hotaru persuaded. This time Suuchi didnt refuse. The two walked into the park and Suuichi sat himself down against a willow tree. He winced in pain as the cool breeze hit his skin. Suuichi looked at his arm which was still bleeding and turning a bluish-purple color. Hotaru knelt beside him and placed her palms over his injured arm. A strange glow came from beneath, as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Suuichi couldnt believe his eyes, his wound slowly turned smaller untill it disappeared. His arm now looked as if the injury never occured. Hotaru opened her eyes and looked away. "Hotaru-san..." Hotaru didn't answer. Suuichi placed his hand on her shoulder. "What you have seen that happened at Tokyo Center and now...Y-You must think i'm strange with these abilities I have." Hotaru's voice was quiet. "Maybe thats why everyone at school treats me different, because i'm different..." Suuichi drew Hotaru towards himself and hugged her gently. "No...you got it all wrong. I never thought of you like that. What you did today was to save my life. "Then..." Suuichi interupted Hotaru and stood up and held out his hand. "Come, I want to show you something." Hotaru took his hand and stood up. Suuichi smiled. "But first you must close your eyes." Hotaru looked into Suuichi's eyes. They were so gentle and truthful, so she closed her eyes. Suuichi slowly walked holding Hotaru's hand. After he had led her to his destination, he told her to open her eyes. Hotaru's eyes lit up as she opened them. There were fireflies everywhere around the lake. Some where resting on reeds, and some where flying around gracefully. "It's beautiful, it looks like a thousand stars fell from the sky into the lake!" Hotaru smiled. "Hotaru...your name means firefly, right?" Hotaru's smile fadded. "Yes,...A firefly doesnt last long. They live short lives and..." "A firefly has a rare beauty therefore it should be cheerished. It shines upon all the rest. Its like they fell from the heavens, into this world." Suuichi looked into Hotaru's eyes. Once again, Hotaru saw the honesty and compassion look in Suuichi's eyes. She knew that whatever he said, he meant. And that he would neve lie to her. "You're like a fallen angel Hotaru. Your delicate, graceful and you pocess a power only the heavens could have. I believe your gods gift to me, you came from above into my life to share this world with me. Therefore I feel I must cheerish you and take care of you. I-I'll be your guardian angel if...you let me." Hotaru's heart beat faster. She felt a happy feeling she never felt inside before. Was this feeling called love? Hotaru felt her eyes get watery. No one had ever treated her the way Suuichi did. He liked her for who she was and cared for her more than anyone had ever did before. "T-Thankyou..." Hotaru nodded and smiled. Suuichi smiled back as he placed his hand under Hotaru's chin and tilted his head. He leaned foreward and kissed her gently on her lips.   
  
PROMISE--As the days went by, the couple never had so much fun in thier lives before. Suuichi brought Hotaru to places she had never been before. They loved each other more and more as weeks went by. But on the last week before school started again, Hotaru noticed Suuichi seemed sad. She asked him many times what was wrong but he would reply nothing was.   
  
It was a lovely afternoon that Suuichi decided to go to Hotaru's house. As Hotaru led him into her room, Suuichi was surprised at the sight of all the lamps in her room. It was a beautiful sight. Hotaru closed the door and the lights seemed to shine brighter. "Hotaru...there's something I have to tell you..." Suuichi's expression was sad and he looked down at the ground. "What is it you want to tell me?" Hotaru asked. Suuichi paused and then he brought his eyes upon Hotaru's. "I-I can no longer be with you... Hotaru felt her heart sink. "Its not that I dont want to be, my parents are sending me to America to study school at. I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldnt find the words to. I wanted the last few days we spent together to be happy." Suuichi looked down. Hotaru's eyes began to water. "When are you leaving?" "T-Tomorrow..." Hotaru turned and faced the window. "I-I see..." "I'm so sorry Hotaru, I dont want to leave you but..." Hotaru turned her gaze from out the window to Suuichi's face. She had tears streaming down her face. Suuichi's heart sunk and he walked towards her. He held her tight in his arms as she cried. "I never thought there would be this day...I wanted to be by your side forever. I dont know when i'll return to Japan, but I want you to know i'll always be your guardian angel...watching you from above."   
  
GOODBYE--The next day, Hotaru waited with Suuichi at Tokyo Airport. The two sat in silence. Neither knew what to say, but there was a lot they wanted to tell each other. The first boarding warning was announced. That was when Suuichi pulled out a large wrapped pracel from his luggage bag and handed it to Hotaru. "This is for you Hotaru, open it." Hotaru nodded and tore gently on the wrapping. It was a canvis underneath. Hotaru gasped. It was a painted picture of herself by the lake with angel wings and fireflies all around her. It was a beautiful painting. "I wanted to tell you that the night we were at Willow Park was the happiest day of my life..." Suuichi said as he looked into Hotaru's eyes. "Me too... Hotaru said as she reached for something in her jacket pocket. She pulled out a small wrapped purple package and handed it to Suuichi. The final boarding annocement was made and Suuichi took Hotaru into his arms. "I-I'll miss you Suuichi..." Hotaru said as she burried her face on Suuichi's chest to hide her tears. Suuichi touched her face gently as tears streamed down her face onto his hand. He wiped her tears away kissed her. "I love you, my Firefly angel..."   
  
FOREVER MEMORIES--Hotaru lay on her bed at home. She stared at the painting Suuichi has painted for her. The memories they shared crossed her mind. He had taught her so much and showed her many things she never seen. She knew that she loved him truly and that he loved her too.   
  
In the plane, Suuichi sat looking out the window. He thought of all the momments they shared together and he missed her so much already. He remembered the small package Hotaru had given him at the airport. He took it out of his pocket and opened it slowly. Inside the package was a pendant of a gold firefly locket. Suuichi opened the locket and noticed the small writing ingraved in it. He looked closely.   
  
  
  
"Diamond scattered sky of night,   
Like the glow of a firefly's light.   
The angels dance, the crickets sings,   
Till they fly away with their wings.   
They bid the solom moon good-night,   
And disapear upon the sky's starlight.   
Like a fairy tale it seems,   
That only one can see in dreams."  



	2. Default Chapter

**FIREFLY ANGEL**  
--A Hotaru Love Story--  
  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of these characters. Now, on with the fic!  
  
GOOD NEWS-Hotaru was so excited. Suuichi was coming to visit her again. In the 3 years since he left to go to school in America, he came and visited her as often as he could. Hotaru, now 17, was madly in love with Suuichi. She had watched him grow into a very handsome gentleman. For a long time, Hotaru knew that she truely loved Suuichi. He was kind, sincere, and gentle. As Hotaru laid on her bed she, hugged the painting Suuichi gave her 3 years ago.  
  
Meanwhile, on a plane heading for Tokyo, Suuichi smiled as he held a small box that was opened. He eyed the contents carefully. "While I'm there, I'll make sure I'll never leave her again." Hotaru was the best thing that came into his life. She was everything to him. And now, he was forming a plan so they could be together forever. What was in this box would determine if his plan was going to succeed. He closed the box as well as his eyes and dozed off, dreaming of his one true love.  
  
ARRIVAL-"Hotaru!!" Suuichi ran through the gate to Hotaru. "Suuichi!!" Hotaru was running towards him. The two met in a passionate embrace. "I missed you." Hotaru said as she buried her head in Suuchi's shoulder, hiding her tears of joy once more. "I've missed you to." Hotaru looked up at Suuichi and the two kissed, blocking the outside world from them. Hotaru broke the kiss and smiled. "Let's go." Suuichi nodded and they walked towards the baggage claim.  
  
THE PLAN-For the next few days, Hotaru and Suuichi did their usual thing when he came to visit. They spent time together and made out. A couple days before Suuichi was to return to America, Suuichi and Hotaru were walking hand in hand in the park at night. Suuichi deided to put his plan into action. "H..Hotaru?" Hotaru looked at Suuichi. "Yes?" "I..I've..got a surprise for you." Hotaru smiled. "What is it?" "Close your eyes and don't let go of my hand." Hotaru closed her eyes and held onto Suuichi's hand tightly.  
  
Suuichi led Hotaru to the Lake shore. "Open your eyes now." Hotaru opened and smiled. This was the place Suuichi brought her to 3 years ago when they met. It was like a window in time. The fireflies were dancing in the night sky once again. "Suuichi, thank you. It's as beautiful as I remember it." "I know you would like it but, that's only the first part of the surprise." "It...it is?" "Yes, this is the next part." Suuichi got on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it to show Hotaru. Inside was a diamond engagement ring.  
  
Tears started welling in Hotaru's eyes as she smiled. She knew what was about to happen. Suuichi took her hand. "Hotaru, I've loved you ever since we met. I want us to be together forever and this time, America won't separate us. Hotaru, will you marry me?" Hotaru's tears started streaming out as she knealt down and hugged Suuichi. "Of course I will. I love you." Suuichi took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Hotaru's finger. "It's so beautiful." "As beautiful as you are my angel." Hotaru smiled and they kissed into the night.  
  
EPILOGUE: 2 YEARS LATER-It was chaotic. Everyone was running around like mad. Everyone was there, all of their friends. He was forced, after much screaming and yelling, to stay in the waiting room with everyone else. It couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. Not to him, not to her, not to their child. Suuichi ran a hand through his hair as he sat in the waiting room with his and Hotaru's friends. Hotaru had to be taken to the emergency op room. She had gone into labor not but an hour or so ago. Everything was going all right. Nothing was suppose to go wrong. But something did go wrong. Suuichi couldn't even remember the condition the doctors had called it, and didn't care just so long as they pulled his family through it. He threaded his fingers together and rested his chin on his hands, almost in a praying position. And that was what Suuichi did, he prayed. Sitting there in his hospital grubs, his friends in waiting anguish, Suuichi prayed.   
  
A quiet tear trickled down his cheek, but he barely noticed. The others watched in concern as tear after tear rolled down his face. Mamoru came up and sat next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Suuichi jolted out of his reverie and looked side-long at Mamoru. Mamoru didn't say anything to him, but Suuichi could see his look of concern and comfort. Usagi came and sat next to Mamoru, nearly in tear herself. Mamoru wrapped her in his embrace. Suuichi looked away not wanting to see the couple, afraid that he might not get to hold Hotaru like that again. The doctor walked into the room and Suuichi stood at immediate attention. The doctor smiled and showed Suuichi to the room.  
  
The doctor didn't tell Suuichi anything, but rather simply showed him the door. Suuichi's shaky hand reached for the knob, unsure of what he might find on the other side. He very silently slipped into the room. It was very clean and very neat. Along one wall was a bed. And in the bed lay a very tired looking Hotaru. But she seemed to be doing just fine. No IV's or plugs were attached to her in any way, so she must have been doing fine. He looked around, no sign of the baby. Hotaru looked over at him and smiled. They looked at each other for a long time before Hotaru stretched out her arms to him. Smiling and still shedding a few tears Suuichi made short time over to her side where he also made short time in hugging and kissing her. Little talking was done, only the unvoiced sense of relief on both their parts. Suuichi sat on the edge of the bed and held her at a distance. She could see the question in his eyes long before he asked it.  
  
"The baby? Hotaru, is it alright?" Hotaru smiled and Suuichi watched the happy tears form in her eyes. "She's fine Suuichi. She's fine." Suuichi smiled ear to ear. "She? She's a she?" he asked happily. Hotaru nodded, joyful tears brimming over. "We have a daughter," she said as Suuichi hugged her again. Just then the nurse same into the room pushing something that resembled a cart. On top of it, braced by iron bars, was a large, clear, plastic, blanket-lined tub. Suuichi knew what was in it, too. The nurse carefully pulled a tiny baby wrapped tightly in a pink blanket from the tub and handed her to Hotaru. She took her into her cradling arms as Suuichi planted a small kiss on the infant forehead. She made soft sounds and happy little grunts at the touch of her father and the arms of her mother. And the parent's glowed at the sight of their little girl, their little baby, their creation.  
  
A few minutes later, Hotaru and Suuichi's friends came in and looked at the three and smiled. "She's beautiful." Haruka said as her and Mirichu held hands. "Thank you." Hotaru said as she gently rocked the baby. "So what are you going to call her?" Usagi asked. Suuichi thought for a moment and whispered a suggestion in Hotaru's ear. She smiled and nodded. "We're going to call her Hotaru, after her mother." Suuichi said. Hotaru smiled as a tear escaped her eye. All their friends left and they were alone. Hotaru looked up at Suuichi and they kissed. "I love you." "And I love you...both of you." Hotaru smiled and started rocking their little Hotaru. Life was now perfect for both of them. 


End file.
